If you could do the sachiko ever after charm would you?
by notabum
Summary: I wonder if the sachiko ever after charm works. I would put my friends life in danger just to see it works. But then again that's just me.if only I could see that place for myself...my life would be complete . But I guess it will forever be a dream.


**Notabum: Hiiii its me nota! I don't think this story has anything to do with corpse party, other then the charm...hehehe well none of the characters are in this other then sachiko...and a teacher falling off the school bleachers hurting her neck...and um friend breaking leg...OK let me get to the point! Well this is about the day I did the sachiko ever after charm. Me and my friends did the charm two times. one time on Friday...then one on that following Friday. It was the last 2 weeks of school, so I was all like "I want to do the sachiko ever after charm with my friends and enemy's" I know that may be evil...but I asked them if they wanted to do it the right way or wrong way. As not smart kids...we all said the wrong way...to tell the truth that made me jump in happy ness. I LOVE to see my enemy's in pain...in this case my enemy's at school was the math teacher and those girls who think their all that -.- ...I don't think fan fiction will let me write a story like this...so I'll write it like the rest of my story's...even if I want to tell it this way.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: well because I don't want you guys to know my name...I'll use code names...even at the time Notabum wasn't a real person yet...yup me and nota are different people... Nota is more brave and in your face and shy. I'm just a crazy girl like nota...just more normal and less cool by the name...ANYWAY you can hear about that later...hehehe!**

It was a normal day...I sat at my moms computer looking for an image of the sachiko ever after charm. I wasn't planing at trying out the charm at the time...plus my brother told me not to do it, because bad spirits may come. My brother is Christian... so stuff like this freaks him out.B-But don't get me wrong...I believe in god...its just that I like stuff like this. If I ever tell anyone about this at my church they will think I'm evil. Well not the anime fans there. Which is like only TWO people there.

"Hey bum..." I heard my older sister call out. I had to hide the charm from her, she may judge me about it. Everyone would judge me about it.

"IM NOT A BU-" I hissed but the one copy of the charm I already had fell out of my hands and landed right in front of her.

"Yeah your right...your just a girl who spends her time on the Internet all day long- wait...what is that?" She asked staring dead at it.

"Oh! Its nothing JJ! Its just a thing for school..."

"Oh...a thing?"

"Yeah...JJ you know school...its evil and wants to kill you, taking all your life away..."

"Ok? Well whatever, don't let mom see that...she'll flip if she sees that..."

"Oh I know JJ. Oh before you go...how are you and lover boy doing?" I asked turning down the lights. And playing what is love by haddaway.

"Ok..."

"Oh JJ I KNEW YOU TO WERE MEANT FOR EACH OTHER!"

"You say that about everyone i date...and I think your right this time bum-"

"That's not a bum to you..."

"Ok then? Then bye Notabum...i mean bum!" She laughed as she ran up the stairs. Shes lucky I couldn't throw a pillow at her...

* * *

><p>I sat in my room in darkness, my mom came home early today. She was in a good mood today. I was upset so I decided to be by myself. I was upset because my fave person in an anime died, and that my friend had been gone for a whole two weeks. I really hope she comes back for the last week of school...so we can sing vocalic songs and make people mad. I closed my eyes holding the two sachiko ever after charms close to me...these charms made me happy hehehe.<p>

* * *

><p>"HEY SNAP OUT OF IT!" I heard my friend call. I woke up screaming. The whole math class was laughing at me...even my own teacher. My friend just smiled at me parting my back handing me a picture of something.<p>

"What's this?" I asked

"Its a shark!" She said. Oh...she always draws me sharks I have about more then 78 sharks now. Yes I counted them all. She makes me about five of them each day.

"Thank you...haely..." I said with a smile on my face. Oh I hate my life...other then my friends life is pointless. Hehehe that's why part of me hopes this charm is really real! I pulled out the charm smiling at haely.

"Hey hey...haely are we still going to do this charm?" I asked laughing

"Yea...but not now let's go it later in the gym"

"The gym?"

"Yea the gym. The whole school has to go to watch some boring over weight lady speak to us about school rules and safty. Were going to be called down there in about ten minutes..."

"Agh...what a boring waste of time haely...but at least its better then doing math." I said smiling

"Hey...do you think this charm will cause something-"

"Haely for the fifth time! I told you...nothing bad will happen."

"Oh ok...b-b-but were going to be pulling a paper doll...wouldn't that hurt it or look wrong if it was a guy!? And if it was a paper doll gut we would be crushing its baby pumper!"

"EWWWWWW Healy don't say that out loud!" The whole time me and Haely were talking the math teacher was giving me a weird look...

"She's such a bitch..." I mumbled under my breath waving at her with a smile

* * *

><p>Me and Haely were sitting on the bleachers screaming at our friend Eddie to hurry up and get up here.<p>

"Sup Haely...sup les-did your hair grow?" He asked touching my hair.

"No!" I yelled smacking hand away laughing.

"Look the boring over weight lady is talking!" Haely yelled.

"Haely shut up! She's been talking...for about twenty minutes" I mumbled

"Ready? To do the charm eddie?" We asked as I pulled out the charm. I felt my heart speed up...am I scared to do it now?

"How?" He asked

"OK we all grab on to the charm and sat sachiko we beg of you three times then we the pull the doll...if we do this right we will be friends FOREVER AND ever. So want to join Eddie?"

"FUCK NO! Your so smart!" He said pating my head.

"She was snor sexally molested and raped twice!" Haely said.

"Haely smart really means. Sex means apples rape trees, not sexally molested and raped twice." I said frowning. Me and Haely smiled and placed our hands on the paper doll. As for haely she grabbed the doll in the middle of the legs.

"For the baby pumper!" She said.

"Sachiko we beg of you..." I said

"Sachiko we beg of you..." Haely repeated what I just said

"SACHIKO WE BEG OF YOU!" We both yelled at the same time pulling the paper doll apart. Everyone who was sitting around us were just staring at us like WTF.

"AHHHHHHHH!" I heard a girl scream in pain and surprise. The only thing I saw was the math teacher on the floor hurt. And a girl next to her who was knocked down for the ride. The math teacher who laided on the gym floor unconscious had her arm bent all weird. I heard from other students saying that she broke her arm and maybe her neck. But I just think she didn't save her fall...that's why she landed on her neck all weird. I felt guilty for what happend...I feel like it was all my fault. Even if I had nothing to do with it...the timing fitted in to well.

Lots of techers fall off of the bleachers at my school...but never this bad...

"Haely..." I mumbled...we just stared at each other. Eddie on the other hand just stared at me moving lips...it looked like he was saying I blame you for this. Or he was just saying wtf just happened son of a bitch.

* * *

><p>The next week the math teacher didn't show up. We were told she was making a good recovery though. That's good because...she has a three year old and a new born baby. Lucky she wasn't pregnant when she was falling. Even if I would sort of but barely want that to happen. I would want that to happen so she could fell the pain of losing someone she loves. Hehehe I like seeing other people in pain that are my enemy's.<p>

"Its Friday!" Yelled katelen as she hugged me. Oh god...why does Katelen look so innocent? She looks to young to be in this grade...she looks like she should be in 4th grade. Thats a good thing...because you can fall for her cute little voice and looks. We were outside the school talking about what happened to the teacher. My friend Trinity was sitting right next to the teacher, so she told us what happen from her eyes.

" she was wearing high heels and a long skirt. She tripped on the skirt and heel causing her to land like that...but don't feel bad for her. I was hit by her clip bored she was holding." Trinity said in a bored tone as she walked away.

It was only me, Katelen, and Grace, left in the group. I pulled out the last copy of the charm I had left. Katelen just stared at me. Grace just took the paper doll away and ripped it in many pieces throwing it in the air yelling curse words with the name sachiko at the end. Me and Katelen bursted out laughing as I began to walk home.

* * *

><p>The weekend was really boring...but when Monday came I was up for a big surprise. My friend Daelen who was gone came to school with a broken leg. She still had the cheerful smile she always had.<p>

"What happened to you Daelen?" I asked helping her walk down the hall.

"Hehehe I fell down the stairs...like a thug!" She said with a sweet smile on her face. I laughed alittle. The day went by fast before I knew it,the school day was over. That was a crazy way to end off the year if you ask me. But it was worth it. It was worth it all, I think.

In those two weeks I learned something...I learned that. The sachiko ever after charm is fake :'(

And that you don't do it at school. Hehehe

* * *

><p><strong>Notabum: yup there you go...*yawn* sorry if there's lots of typos...I'll fix them after school tomorrow :3 its like 1:34 here. I better get some sleep. Tomorrow I have a charm to do at school to do again. I wonder if my friends still remember it...its like been a year. But whatever SACHIKO EVER AFTER CHARM will be done! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! I wonder what kind of bad things will happen...I will never find out intill I do the charm. AGH I CANT WAIT! Yes I'm really excited... that's why I typed this story. Well any way...bye bye people of the internet! I'll see you guys SOON...maybe not but bye bye i - l-o-v-e y-o-u. G-u-y-s.<strong>


End file.
